dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Tier List: Future Saga
S Tier {| style="width:100%; text-align:center; font-size: small;" border="1" |- style="background:#dfdbdb" |Card |Reasoning |- ! rowspan="2" | |'Confronting Despair Super Saiyan Gohan (Future)' |- |This new Future Gohan is the lead of the Future Saga Category, and is a very potent force. He is a mix of an attacker and a tank all in one unit. He gives himself 100% ATK, and up to 100% DEF, depending on the HP count. This goes even further since he is also able to reduce the amount of damage he takes by 10% every time he steps onto the field upto 50%, and also he raises his ATK and DEF for 1 turn with his super attack, so he is able to tank even very hard super attacks and hit back with excellent amounts of damage. He can also link very nicely with Fierce Battle, Super Saiyan, Golden Warrior and Prepared for Battle. This Gohan is excellent in every aspect, and is a well deserved S Tier unit. |- !rowspan="2" | |'All or Nothing Super Saiyan God SS Vegito' |- |The long awaited winner of the Legendary Election, SSGSS Vegito is an amazing free LR. His passive skill boosts his ATK and DEF by 80% unconditionally and he can raise his ATK with both of his supers. He can stack up for massive damage, and tank as well since his 12 ki super raises his DEF. He also raises his ki, with the amount he gets depending on how low his HP is. He can raise it up to 10, letting him easily launch ultra super attacks. As an LR, he naturally has very high stats and links amazingly with Power Bestowed by God, Legendary Power, Super Saiyan and Prepared for Battle. |- ! rowspan="2" | |'Strength Beyond Gods Super Saiyan God SS Vegito' |- |Vegito Blue is an extraordinary addition to any team. His passive allows him to use additional attacks and a chance for those attacks to be super attacks, the passive also increases his ATK by +15% every time he attacks an enemy until he reaches a maximum of +150% ATK. He also has a surprisingly strong ki multiplier of 160% and his super attack stacks ATK & DEF. All of this combined with great links such as Over in a Flash, Super Saiyan, and Fused Fighter makes this Vegito one of the hardest hitters in the game. |- ! rowspan="2" | |'Merciless Condemnation Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) & Zamasu' |- |LR Rose Black and Zamasu are the TEQ type LR god lead. They have a fantastic link set, which helps them link with heroes thanks to Prepared for Battle, and villains thanks to Fear and Faith and Nightmare, not to mention Fierce Battle. Their passive raises their ATK by 30% every time they are attacked, giving them the potential of hitting very hard when the ATK boost is raised to it's maximum 120% boost. They also heal 15% of your HP, which greatly helps in surviving longer fights. |- ! rowspan="2" | |'Second Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Trunks (Teen)' |- |Trunks is the LR god lead for PHY types, and just like the other LRs, he hits like a freight train! His passive gives him a 120% ATK boost and a high chance to get a critical hit. This is amazing because the free dupe ability for PHY types is additional attack, so he can crit and do a 2nd attack without the need of a dupe (since you probably won't get a dupe anyway). His links are also amazing, with some examples being Super Saiyan, Shocking Speed, and Shattering the Limit. |- ! rowspan="2" | |'Furious Punishment Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé)' |- |Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black is an incredible addition to Future Saga . His Super raises all extreme type allies' ATK by +30% for one turn, and his passive allows him to recieve +120% ATK for himself and +50% DEF & +3 Ki for Extreme type allies. On top of that, he lowers Super type enemies' ATK and DEF by -20% and with a powerful 160% ki multiplier he'll hit hard. Goku Black possesses a very versatile link set, having links such as Big Bad Bosses, Nightmare, Fierce Battle, Prepared for Battle and Fear and Faith. |- ! rowspan="2" | |'Wrath of the Absolute God Fusion Zamasu' |- |Fusion Zamasu is an Extreme type Demigod. His passive gives himself a 120% ATK Boost. While his passive also reduces Super allies ATK by 10%, this isn't as deadly as it seems. He has a great link set that helps him link to other Extreme units, with Fear and Faith and Nightmare along with Fierce Battle. |- ! rowspan="2" | |'Passion of the Warrior Race Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta' |- |Vegeta is the INT type demigod leader. His passive boosts his attack by +100% unconditionally and lowers the ATK and DEF of all Extreme type enemies by -20% for one turn. He also gets +50% ATK added to his SA modifier when launching consecutive super attacks. This makes Vegeta a very hard hitter and a must-have when facing villains. He also links excellently with Super Saiyan, Royal Lineage, Prepared for Battle, and Fierce Battle. |- ! rowspan="2" | |'Another Ending Super Saiyan Trunks (Future)' |- |Another Leader for the Future Saga Category, this LR Is free to play and can be obtained through prime battle much like LR Goku and LR Frieza (1st Form). With Ki +3 and 70% on all stats, this is your go to budget for the Category if you can obtain him of course. Starting with +25000 ATK, you'll be better off fighting a group of enemies as he gives himself an extra +20000 on ATK and DEF. You'd bet that he will help the Future Saga Category tremendously. Category:Tier List